Mimi's Return
by Dannie-chan
Summary: Mimi's finally come back! But much to her disappointment, everyone's changed. Her 2 friends were getting married. And everyone else just seemed. Changed. Will she develop new feelings for a certain boy? Or will the blonde get her?
1. Mimi's Back?

I don't own anything. :)

Summary: After spending, who-knows-how-many, years in New York, Mimi finally comes back to Japan! But much to her dissapointment, everyone's changed. But her. And her feelings for HIM. ;D

- Anywho, let's get this story started. x)

"Shut the fucking up, Matt." he groaned in total annoyance as his friend nudged him on the side, but he was obviously joking around. "You already got her, okay? Don't rub it in."

His friend ignored him, "Too late, I already am." and with that, he stuck his tongue out, childishly. "But seriously, man." Matt straightened up from his seat in front of Taichi. "I'd really like for you to come to my wedding. Everyone's gonna be there, hecka fun." He pocketed his hands as he stood up.

Tai sighed. "I'll see if there's room to postpone my meeting that day."

"Are you serious, man? It's my WEDDING." Matt had been leaning forward now, eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm highly aware of that," Tai grinned. "Besides, it's Sora's wedding, too. Of course I'm coming. Sure as fuck, yeah." he stood too and held out his hand, grinning like a child.

They both shook hands and Matt left the room. As soon as he had disappeared, Tai leaned back down in his chair, ran his fingers through his already messy hair, and let out a loud sigh.

_I can't believe she chose him over me._

There was a knock, and Tai's trustful head-assistant, Koushiro Izumi, stepped in before Tai could reply.

"Mr. Kamiya, the flowers you requested for Miss Ayako are here. She asked me to tell you, she's available tonight." Izzy stopped, blushing midly. "She wanted me to tell you..." he gulped. " Uhm... 'Wear something pretty. If you know what I mean.' Also, the business ex-"

"Izzy, how many times do I have to tell you?" he questioned, shaking his head.

Koushiro looked at him. "Sorry, man"

"It's cool."

"I just haven't gotten used to the fact that you're my new boss." he laughed at this, "Anyway, here's the final invitation to the wedding." He handed his boss a silver envelope, his name printed on it with Sora's handwriting.

"Cool. Thanks." he muttered.

And with that, Koushiro began to leave his office, but before he could, Tai noticed something.

"Hey, what's that?"

"Huh? Oh." Koushiro looked down at his hands. "Just the invitations." he replied in an obvious manner.

"Yeah, I know," Tai walked over to him and took the envelope on top.

"Mimi Tachikawa," he read. Then he turned to Izzy with a slight confused look. "Mimi's coming?

"Yeah, I guess so. Isn't that great?"

No reply. Tai stayed quiet, unable to do anything. Let alone say anything. But, eventually, he spoke.

"When are you mailing it to her?"

Koushiro stared. "Mailing?" he paused. "I'm giving it to her this afternoon.

Tai's mind went blank again.

_She was already in Japan? And no one told him?_

"Thanks, Izzy. I'm coming, too."

Izzy was taken back. This was the first time in 5 years Tai had asked to join anything with his friends. "Uhm. Okay."

"When did she get here?" Tai hadn't realized he'd asked this until later.

"Few days ago. I thought you'd already know since she's passed by my house a couple of times."

_She didn't bother passing by _his. He ignored the comment.

"Where are you guys meeting up?"

"Coffee shop, down the street. Miyako and Kari'll be there too. It'll be great having you around again, Tai." Izzy actually smiled at him.

But Tai was too busy thinking. _Why didn't Mimi bother visiting __**him**__?_

_Holy balls._

Taichi Kamiya was quick to get out of his office and into the elevator when the clock struck 12. His friend, Izzy Koushiro, had left early to the coffee shop and left him, and he was aggravated.

He drummed his fingers against the wall of the elevator, screaming at it to go faster. As soon as the doors opened, he flung himself out and ran straight to his car.

Unlike him to do such things. But oh well.

5 minutes before 12, Kari, Miyako, and Izzy had walked down the street together, heading for the coffee shop. All of them chatted happily, reminising with their old friend.

Mimi.

She smiled shyly, amazed at how much attention they were giving her. She gave them her best smile, and dragged away her thoughts of the country she just left. Even though smiles and laughs came out of her, on the inside, sadness and sorrow were mixing. Her brown eyes examined the street. The buildings. Everything.

She'd been away from this place for far too long.

They entered the shop, lowering down their voices.

"Oh, and guys. Did I mention Taichi's accompanying as today as well?" Izzy smiled.

"Taichi?" Kari mused, "Well. That's certainly a change."

"Ha! FINALLY. He hasn't hung out with us for YEARS! 'Bout time, too. Mimi just got here!"

Mimi smiled. Yeah. It was about time to see him again...


	2. Who's The New Girl?

**I don't own anything. :)**

* * *

><p>Tai looked around the coffee shop, feeling pumped. He spotted Kari's little head from one of the seats in the back, and started heading towards there.<p>

_Man, how many years has it been since he hasn't seen Mimi?_

"Hey, Kari." he smiled. "Who's the new girl?" he teased, referring to Mimi.

Kari, Yolei, and Izzy shared a laugh at one of Tai's rare jokes.

Mimi, on the other hand, just stared at him.

Wow. Is this really Taichi? She couldn't believe how much he'd changed. Instead of his usual blue shirt, and brown shorts, this man in front of her wore a business suit, the sleeves rolled up, giving him

an easy-going look. His hair hadn't changed, though. It was still as bushy as ever. His brown eyes twinkled as he laughed at his own joke.

Izzy paused, confused by the sudden change of attitude by his boss. This was strange. Mimi's return might have more benefits than he thought. Tai took a seat next to her.

"Nice to see you again, Meems." he leaned towards her. "You look exactly the same."

"WHAT?" Mimi instinctively retorted. "Nuh uh!"

Appearance was an important factor in her world. Was Tai trying to tell her her taste in clothes hadn't aged? She felt offended.

"Calm down, Meems. It was supposed to be a compliment. You look great."

Mimi, blushing furiously, sighed back into her seat. "Well, thanks."

"Well? How about me? Aren't you gonna tell me I look great? I know I do." Tai draped an arm over her shoulders.

"Well, someone's certainly full of themself." she laughed.

As the two talked and talked, Kari, Yolei, and especially Izzy just stayed back and examined the scene before them.

Tai? Not shouting at anyone? Laughing? This was seriously getting strange.

Kari turned to Yolei. "You know, if I didn't know these two, I'd think they were going out."

Yolei gave her an _I-know-right?_ grin, a twinkle in her eyes. "Wouldn't it be so cool, if they got together, Kari? You would be so lucky! I've always wanted Mimi to be my sister." Yolei admitted.

Kari smiled brightly. "I sure hope so!"

"HEY." The two girls turned to the man in the business suit. "What're you two giggling about?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing!" they said in unison.

_Girls_, he thought._ Them and their giggling._ He rolled his eyes.

Mimi, still sitting there with his arm over her, just stayed quiet for a while.

Amazing how time can change a person. She knew Tai had a think for Sora in their younger years, she still wasn't sure yet if he had moved on yet. Matt and Sora were getting married. _But, boy, has Tai_

_changed! He's even more handsome now than before._

Mimi mentally smacked herself. What_ am I talking about? Augh._

Izzy handed out the invitations to Matt and Sora's wedding._ Huh. Who would have thought Sora would be the one to get Matt._ Mimi shifted in her seat, thinking.

Before they knew it, 20 minutes had passed. Tai stood.

"Well, guys. I gotta get back to-" his phone rang.

He lifted his phone out of his pockets and looked at it. Ayako.

"What is it, Ayako?" he groaned, the others looking at him.

"Taai-kuuuuun! Where are you? I'm in your office, and you're not here, where are you?"

Obviously not there.

"I'm out. I'll be there in a bit, 'kay?" he said, annoyed.

Mimi glanced up at him._ His girlfriend? Most likely. So he _has_ moved on_. She couldn't help but feel disappointed to know this new information.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes, Ayako, calm down."

He heard her sigh from the other line. "Fiine. But I gotta leave,"

_Good._

"So I'll see you toniiiiigh-"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

He hung up. _Man, what was with girls nowadays? Sleep with them for a night, and they think you're dating. Where did they-_

He stopped thinking. Mimi had gotten up.

"Where you going, Mimi?" Yolei wondered, preparing to get up, too. "I'll come with."

_The dedication of this girl to Mimi was sure interesting_, Izzy thought._ She really wants to be like Mimi._

"I think I'm gonna head to the mall. I need furniture for my apartment. I'd be more than happy if you guys came along!" she chirped.

Yolei was up before she could even register that they were already outside.

"Uh, I'll see you late, kay, Meems?" Tai grinned at her with his childish salute, and pecked her cheek in a friendly manner.

But Yolei and Kari took it the wrong way and, "Awwwh" ed at the sight. Mimi payed no attention to it on the outside and kept her cool.

But on the inside? Ohhhhhhhhhh. Wow. Her heart was pounding crazily against her ears.

"Bye, Tai." she smiled awkwardly, as she watched him and Izzy walk towards their cars in the parking lot.

She couldn't help but smile. She couldn't wait to see him again. He was so interesting now. More intruiging, much better to talk to, more cuter. Ha.

_There I go again thinking nonsense things._

* * *

><p><strong>Well. Chapter 2's done. :] Hope you guys liked it. If not, then okay. Laters!<strong>


	3. Tai Likes You!

**I OWN NOTHING WHATSOEVER! :)** Sorry if there are any typos, by the way. I kinda rushed on it this morning. Ha.

* * *

><p>The three girls giggled their way inside Mimi's red porsche.<p>

"Mimi, I think Tai likes you!" Kari exclaimed once they were inside. Yolei nodded.

"Don't be silly, you two. From that phone call earlier, I can tell he has a girlfriend. So, hush." she pressed her index finger to her lips.

"He doesn't! He goes from girl to girl but never _really_ goes out with them. He's technically still single! If you guys dated, then it would end his constant looking, Mimi!" Yolei smiled.

"Yes," Kari agreed, nodding as well. "And from my observation earlier in the shop, he's clearly into you."

Mimi just laughed, and drove out of the parking lot, heading towards the mall she'd been dying to go to for years!

"You two and your imaginations." she muttered, happily.

Right when they walked through the doors, Mimi squealed as she ran into a familiar store. Kari and Yolei ran after her.

Wow. So much for furniture shopping.

... (Well, let's not go into much detail about Mimi's shopping spree, I can't think of anything interesting happening while shopping. XD So, yethhh.) ...

"I think everyone should wear pink for Sora's wedding." Kari commented, as they passed a wedding shop. "It'd look real neat, don't you think?"

Yolei thought. "Mmm, maybe. Or light-purple."

As the two younger girls droned on and on, Mimi couldn't help but stare at a certain dress. It was a light pink, spaghetti strap, short dress. Mostly used for formal events, it seemed. It glittered in the light and the little bow in the front just made it seem even more **adorable.**

_I'd look so pretty in that!_ Her mind shouted. _Get it, get it, get it! For meeeee!_ She sighed. It was one of those days again. When her inner self would "come out."

She then ignored herself and lead the two girls to the food court up in front. Kari picked up her phone on the way. Seconds later, she hung up.

"Hey, guys," she smiled, "Davis and T.K. are joining us, is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's okay." Mimi and Yolei chorused.

Yolei, clearly amazed at how her and _Mimi _said something at the same time, followed Mimi on getting the food, Kari found them a table. Only minutes later, T.K. and Davis had already found them.

"Heh, Mimi! It's been a while!" T.K. took the tray from her, set it down on the table, and hugged her tight. "It's been far too long, little missy!"

Mimi took her seat. Yolei was quick to take the seat next to her. "Little? Excuse me, but I'm older."

"Yeah," T.K. shrugged. "But I'm taller now."

Mimi laughed, "Whatever. I remember back then, you were only waist-high."

"Yeah, well, I remember you trying to steal my candy in the Digiworld."

Davis gave her a smile and that was it for their greeting.

The group laughed.

_Old times, old times. _Mimi was the first to start eating. SHE WAS HUNGRY. By now, the rest of the group had started eating as well.

Truth be told, Mimi still wasn't used to Matt and Sora being together. She mentally sighed, taking a bite from her rice ball. She still had a crush on Matt. Was that bad?

... _Probably. _She technically hadn't mentioned it to him at all, so maybe her cowardness blew him away. She glanced at T.K. They looked so much alike. Matt...

"Hey, Meems, what's wrong?" Yolei put her food down to talk to Mimi.

Mimi gave her best smile to her. Her best fake smile. "I'm fine, Yolei." she began eating again.

_Perfectly fine..._

"Hey, guys, wanna hear the craziest story _ever?_" Kari said to T.K. and Davis after they were done, clearly exaggerating her voice.

The guys turned to her, waiting for her to continue. She giggled before saying, "Tai was actually laughing today!" She threw her hands in the air.

Yolei laughed when she realized Kari's point of the story and joined in. "Yeah, and it was because of _Mimi._ He's normally all dull and easily annoyed, right? WELL, not todaaay!" she sang the last part. "Kari and I think he's grown a little crush on Mimi. _He had his arm around her the whole time!_" she finished, casually.

"Oooohohohoho!" T.K. playfully nudged Mimi. "So you and Taichi, huh? Good couple, good couple, may I say, Meems!"

_What the heck? _She wanted to smack T.K. at that moment, but right as she was about to, Matt appeared. Mimi sighed at the sight of him. He smiled at her, and waved a bit.

"Hey, guys! Fancy meeting all of you here... without me. Ha, trying to leave me out, eh?" he pocketed his hands and smiled again.

Yolei noticed Mimi's sudden change of mood.

_Huh. Weird._

**. . .**

Mimi left the mall by herself. Ken was around and had offered to take Yolei home, and Kari went along with T.K...

Her phone rang, suddenly. It was an unknown number.

"Uhm, hello?" she said, unsure.

"Mimi? It's me; Tai." he said, his voice obviously hesitant.

"Oh hi, Taichi." she greeted. "How'd you know my number?" she wondered.

"I asked Kari for it." he paused, "Anyways, I was wondering if... You were busy tonight?"

Mimi pretended to think, "Hmmmm..." she could hear him sigh from the other line. "I'm really busy. _Buuut_ I think I'll make some time for you." she short-laughed.

He laughed along with her, "Great, I'll pick you up at the mall? That is. If you're still at the mall."

"Yeah, I am."

"I'll see you there?"

"Sure. I'll wait here,"

"Great, see you then. Bye."

The call ended. She stared at her phone, thinking about Tai. She laughed in her head.

_He was cute._

"Mimi, wait!"

_Matt? _Mimi turned around just in time to see him running and then stopping in front of her, quickly pocketing his hands. She smiled. He hadn't lost that old habit of his. :)

"Yeah?" she said, her voice barely audible.

"I was wondering where you were going."

"Home."

"Oh," he relaxed back, "Is it okay if we walked around a bit? You know," he shrugged. "Catch up on things. It's been a while."

"... Sure." she replied.

The two of them walked towards the park in silence. Matt. Unlike Tai, Matt had changed quite a lot. Physically, and mentally. He didn't act distant anymore, now he was more open to the others and he seemed much nicer. His hair had changed, too. Instead of the usual spikey hair, now, it was long. It suited him quite nicely, she grinned at her observations. She was the first to break the silence.

"I'm really happy for you and Sora, Matt." she lied.

"Hm." he grinned. "I'm just glad she finally said yes."

"Who wouldn't?" she suddenly murmured, "I mean, you're nice, sweet, ha-" she stopped herself.

What was she _saying? _

Matt paused and looked at her, quiet... "Thanks,"

Mimi blushed. But before she knew it, tears were tempted to spill from her eyes. _What was she doing? _But she knew the answer to her own question. She still had feelings for him. Maybe now was the time to tell him. Even if he didn't return her affections for him, at least he would know. She gulped in air, wiping at her eyes before the tears could even spill.

Right as she was about to speak, she stopped. Matt had wrapped his arms around her.

"Why're you crying?" he asked, his voice soft against her ears.

She sniffed. "I'm not."

"I thought they gave you the Crest of Sincerity. You can't lie to me. Besides, you suck at it."

She laughed against him. "I just... wanted to say... That I've liked you for the past 8 years." she rushed her words on the last part, blushing like a freaking tomato.

Matt, shocked by the sudden confession, didn't dare move. _What? _

"What?" he said, voicing out his thoughts.

"Nevermind, just forget that I even s-"

"No, it's okay." Matt reassured her. He kissed her forehead, in a friendly way. "I'm glad you told me that. But, I'm sure the guy for you's still out there." he hugged her one last time.

From the parking lot, Tai stood there, seeing Mimi and Matt on the other side of the road, in front of the park. He didn't know why but as he watched the scene before him, he couldn't help but feel his heart shattering into tiny pieces...

* * *

><p><strong>Bloooop. <strong>Well, hope you liked it! And again. If you didn't, okay. Review? x) Any form of criticism is accepted at this point. xD


	4. We Already Made Reservations

**I don't own Digimon.**

**Anyway, hi again! Here's Chapter 4. Sorry it took so long, my Honors teacher was expecting a different story for my project. Ha, and I'm sure she wouldn't wanna be reading this one. Well. I dunno. Maybe, if she was into Digimon or something. But that would just be...weird. She would just ruin my childhood. Sooooo, I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

><p>Matt had started to walk Mimi back. Honestly, he didn't know what to feel for his little friend. <em>She was so fragile<em>, he thought. _I'd kill the person that ever hurt her._ 'Cause believe it or not, knowing that Mimi liked him, made him a tiny bit attracted to her. She was undenyably pretty, of course. But other than that... well, she was sincere about every word she had said. And he could tell by the way she had acted. He shook his head._ Wait, what? _He was engaged. He shouldn't be thinking of such things.

Mimi turned to him, but not looking him directly. "Nice talking to you again, Matt." she sucked in air and gave him her best smile again, as if the event 5 minutes ago hadn't occurred.

_She's just pretending to be strong._

He couldn't help but smile back. She just had that affect on him. "Mimi?" he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "No hard feelings, kay?"

She just nodded, "Of course not. I understand, Matt."

...

By the time this was happening, Tai had gotten inside his car and had just watched the two of them. Standing there. From where he was, it looked like Matt was holding her hand.

_Pff._ He looked the other way, not wanting to watch anymore of this. _What the fuck is he doing? Sora's... _his mind trailed off as he saw Mimi kiss him, on the cheek, from his peripheral vision.

He didn't know why he was so angered about this. Matt had already taken Sora from him. And now, when wasn't even sure about her feelings for her, _Mimi?_ He didn't wanna take it anymore.

He started his car and drove off.

_Screw them all._

Once inside his office again, he groaned loudly as he sat down, making a huge commotion. Izzy looked in, out of curiousity.

"Hey, Taichi, what's the matter?" he asked. _Wow, that's a sudden change of mood. Earlier he was- _Before Izzy could finish his thoughts, Tai leaned forward in his desk and placed his forehead in his palms.

"What am I doing wrong?" he asked to no one in particular. He felt like shit. Literally. Did he step on dog shit or...?

Izzy leaned against the door frame and looked at his clearly confused friend.

"I dunno, Tai. What _are_ you doing wrong?"

Shaking his head, Tai slammed down one fist. "Damn it all, Izzy. I swear, I give up. I just." he paused, seeming to stare out the window and off into the city. "I just can never compete with that guy."

Seeming interested, Izzy walked into his office. "Who?"

"Ishida. Matt. Whatever they call him nowadays. He has the life I've always wanted. I just don't think it's fair. I don't know. Am I jealous? I'm not even sure anymore. I'm not sure about anything. I just know it's not fair. Whatever I do, he alw-"

Izzy glared at him. "Listen to yourself, Tai. You sound like a little kid!"

Tai glared back, but said nothing. He didn't want to admit it, but Izzy was right. He just didn't know what to do at that point. Izzy, not wanting to anger him any furthur, calmed down. He sighed.

"What do you even mean? You can have whatever you want. You're Taichi Kamiya, by the way."

Tai smiled to that, but his mood was still down. "But I can't have Sora." he finally said.

"Oh." Izzy felt awkward. "That... You still like her?"

"I don't know anymore. I think so." he hid his face in his hands. "And he has Mimi."

"Mimi?" he echoed. "What're you talking about?"

"If he wanted to, that..." he mumbled this part. "... could get Mimi. He just chooses not to. I don't know if I like her or not! Maybe I'm just feeling pity. God, this sucks."

Izzy didn't know what to say to his friend. He's never seen him like this before.

" ... You wanna come over tonight? To get your mind off things? Ken and I are meeting up at Davis's place. For, y'know. 'Bonding' I guess, according to Davis." When Tai didn't seem to reply, Izzy added, "Which is the same hotel Mimi's staying at."

Tai's head shot up. "What are you getting at?"

"Oh, nothing really." Izzy shrugged, grinning. "Just thought I'd let you know." he left the room without another word.

_That guy,_ Tai thought, _will forever be weird. _But he smiled.

It didn't really take Tai that long to decide to tag along with Izzy. Soon, they were heading over to Davis's room hotel.

In the elevator, Tai couldn't help but feel like he was gonna bump into Mimi.

_Pfft. There are tons of people staying here, it's 10 at night. Chances are she's already in her room, fast asleep._

But he still hoped for seeing her before the night ended.

"YO TAI!" a laughing Davis charged at him, "LONG TIME, NO SEE, BUDDY!"

Davis laughed and hugged him, tight. _**(A/N: Heh. Bromance. Just kidding. :] )**_

"Davis..." he scrunced up his nose from the smell Davis was giving off. "Mother of god, you stink! GO TAKE A FUCKING SHOWER, YOU ASSHOLE. HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE YOU-"

But Davis danced off before Tai could even finish.

"Geez, that guy needs to get a hobby."

Ken laughed at his minor joke and smiled at him.

"Hey," they greeted each other with that and headed for the couch, grabbing a beer on the way there.

"So, how's life fucking up you up this time?" Ken started.

Tai scoffed and took a sip. "Eh, the usual bullshit here and there. Nothing I can't solve." he lied.

The doorbell rang, Davis danced his way to the door. _He seems uncontrollable hyper tonight. _

"Mimi!" his voice went up an octove. "Glad you could make it!" a stupid kitty grin appeared on Davis's face as he wheeled Mimi into the living room.

She laughed nervously at this. She didn't know Tai was gonna be there. Plans were that her, Ken, Davis, Izzy, Kari, and T.K. go out to dinner. No one mentioned Tai. She sweatdropped, smiling vaguely at Tai when their eyes met.

_Mimi. _His mind went back to the moment earlier when he had seen Matt and her together. He clenched his fist, unknowingly.

"So, I guess you're joining us in dinner tonight?" she asked from the couch. "Where's Kari and T.K., by the way?"

Hmp. I'm surprised she's not asking for Matt.

"They won't be coming. Who knows what kids do nowadays." Davis winked.

Tai, not finding anything humorous at all, whacked him on the head. "Ex_cuse_ me? That's my little siste-"

"I WAS KIDDING, I WAS KIDDING," he protested, "Geez, no need to get your panty hose in a..."

He didn't finish his sentence as Tai shot him a glare. Ken, Izzy, and Mimi laughed together.

"But anyways, I'll be joining Kari and T.K. in a bit. Last minute plans," he turned to Tai and half closed his eyes. "Sorry."

"Oh! And I almost forgot. Izzy, I think I may need your assistance in the office, in a bit. Do you mind?"

Izzy laughed, playing along. "No, no, not at all. Let's go?" he pretended to remember Mimi and Tai standing there. "It appears you two'll have to go alone. We already made reservations."

And with that. He left with Ken.

_What just happened? _The two of them thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda boring, yes, I know... Writer's block. Finals for school coming up, so kinda stopped writing for a while. D: Review? Yes?<strong>


	5. I Like You

**I don't own anything, as usual... :] Anyway, sorry again guys for the late update. My teacher's really bugging me about my paper that's due this Friday. She thinks I procrastinate too much. Haha, she clearly doesn't know me. Well here weee goooo!**

* * *

><p>Tai was the first to break the silence this time. Mimi stood from the couch and looked over at Tai.<p>

"You look beautiful," he said.

Mimi smiled a "thanks" and tried to start a conversation to fill in the awkward silence. "Do you know what that was all about?" she mused.

"No, not really." he did a side-ways grin. "But who knows. Those guys have always been weird, no one ever knows what they're up to." he turned around, heading for the door. But once he noticed that Mimi didn't follow, he arched an eyebrow at her. "Aren't you coming?"

Mimi just stared at him. _What he really serious about going to dinner with her? Whoa._ She smiled and nodded at him, following him to the elevator.

Tai, himself, didn't know why the sudden change of attitude towards Mimi. Earlier, he couldn't stand the thought of her. He didn't know if he despised her or not. And now... He was being so nice to her, it bothered him.

He lead her to his car and opened the door for her. Mimi was about to get inside the back seat though.

"What're you doing?" he stopped her, "You're sitting up front with me. You _are_ my date for tonight, after all."

Mimi gaped at the word. _Date,_ holy balls. All these other thoughts came at her. _Did she like him? Did he like her, more importantly? _She didn't know. She wanted to know, so badly.

She silently got inside the front and fastened her seat belt. Tai went around and got inside the driver's side. They drove to the restaurant in complete silence. He parked the car, but didn't turn the car off. He paused for a short while, staring straight ahead.

_What was going through her mind right now? Still thinking about Matt, probably. This whole wedding thing must be hurting her so much. She's just putting a strong face on. Like me, _he thought.

Finally he turned her direction, she glanced at him.

"You're not over him, are you?" he blurted out.

Mimi was taken back. "_What'_re you talking about?"

He placed his right hand on the wheel, feeling frustrated.

"You know what I'm referring to, stop acting dumb!"

"I'm not!" she replied, feeling offended.

"Matt! Him, that bastard! GET OVER HIM, HE'S GETTING MARRIED, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU THE WAY YOU LIKE HIM?" Tai hadn't noticed he was shouting now.

"I am!"

"Quit lying to yourself, Mimi! Goddamn, don't you even know that the people around you are _worrying_?"

"I'm fine." she muttered, barely audible compared to Tai's shouting. "I'm none of your business, you have no right to yell at me!"

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not," she yelled back, shifting in her seat. "We haven't had any contact for years, you don't know me."

She felt bad saying this. It wasn't true. She was just so mad.

She unlocked her door. She placed a foot on the ground, and when Tai didn't seem to want to stop her, she stood and walked off, not even knowing where she was going.

_I wasn't acting dumb. _She didn't realize the tears spilling down her cheeks. _There's one thing I'm sure about. I do _not _like Tai. Never. Screw that pmsing butt-head! One minute he's telling me I look pretty and the next second, he's yelling at me! _She wiped at her tears, crying even harder.

Mimi walked and walked, not looking back, not knowing where she was anymore. She felt for her phone. It wasn't there.

_Fucking balls, I left my purse in his car, _she cursed at herself. She didn't have her phone or any money.

_What time was it anyways? _She didn't know, but by the time she thought that question, it had started raining. The rain violently dropped. Mimi didn't care.

Her feet ached, now she cared. Passing by an unfamiliar park, she sat down on one of the benches and took off her heels and rubbed her feet.

"My dress..." she whined, quietly. Her dress was ruined. The bow hung in front, not looking like a bow anymore and the silky fabric stuck to her body like a second layer of skin. It was uncomfortable now considering it was wet. It was getting a little cold, too.

During this time, Tai was driving around. He ran his fingers through his hair, stressed. _Where the fuck was she? _He felt like such a dumbass. He should have stopped her. _She still doesn't know her way around since the place has changed so much since she's been here. Fuck. _He stopped at the red light. It was 11:31pm. She must be freezing to death by now. The light switched to green and he went, looking for her again.

Mimi couldn't stop her tears. They blended in with the rain. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. The night air was cold to her light delicate skin. She leaned back and tried to make herself warm. It wasn't working. Her eyes were starting to close, her body feeling tired. The streetlights gave her little light and it was enough for her to see a figure walking toward her. She saw that once the figure saw her, it ran to her. She closed her eyes, and suddenly she could feel warmth. The only thing she longed for that moment. She sighed in relief but her tears just kept on falling.

"Mimi..." she felt a warm tickle of breath on her ear and she felt herself being hoisted up and carried. She wanted to see who it was but her eyes closed by itself. She was too weary to even open them.

Tai, relieved as well, carried her to the car he had parked not far away. He couldn't help but hate himself, as he watched her shiver in his arms. He had taken his jacket off and laid it on top of her, preventing her from getting even more wet than she already was. Having trouble, getting the keys from his back pocket and opening the back doors, he stood her up, leaning her body against his own for support. Her couldn't help but notice how perfectly her head fit against his neck. But in that moment, he felt warm water. She was crying.

This sight broke his heart. He had done this to her. She would never forgive him. He was scared to face her once she was conscious again. He finally opened the door and slid her in, letting her lay flat across the back seats. He positioned her properly and looped one of the seat belts around her. Digging through his trunk, he found a blanket from one of his camping trips. Tai gently layed that on top of her and got inside the driver's seat, driving fast to his hotel. He didn't bother parking his car, he threw his car keys at the door man and carried Mimi up to his room, sending 2 maids into his room.

"Get me a two clean pairs of bathrobes and a few towels. A glass of water, too, please." he ordered them. Once they were out of his sight, he sat Mimi on the counter sink. Her head was leaning against the wall, her lips pale from the cold. Tai stood in front of her, between her legs, and grabbed 3 wash clothes from the closet and tried to dry her face, until the maids came.

The two of them reached him at the same time and he thanked them each.

He stopped one of them as they were leaving though.

"Do you think..." he thought to himself for seconds and tried again. "Do you mind giving her a bath and changing her?"

The maid didn't hesitate in answering and agreed, thinking nothing of it. The maid, who he later learned who's name was Nekka, locked the bathroom door and didn't come out for half an hour. In that time, he had dried himself off and changed into his house clothes. _There's no point staying angry with her now. I started the arguement, I shouldn't be the one mad. She has the right to be mad at me. All I need to do now is make her forgive me... Now, I'm sure of my feelings. I'm positive now._

He was watching TV when he heared the doors unlock. It was Mimi who came out first.

_Oh... She's awake. _She turned to the maid and quietly thanked her, the maid left giving her a smile. Tai watched her, examining her every move. Mimi's light brown hair was covered with a towel, and the pink bathrobe complimented her fair skin. Tai let his eyes fall to her legs, and thanked God for letting the bathrobe fall just above her knees, exposing a lot of skin. He grinned at her.

Obviously still thinking about the previous incident, Mimi ignored him and just stood next to the door.

_What, does he think I'll forgive him just because he's giving me one of his adorable grins? No. He needs to think again. _Tai got confused when he didn't acknowledge his smile. Or even his presense. _What was she up to? Is she planning on just standing there all night? _He asked himself.

There was a soft knock on the door. Mimi opened it and the maid who just left was there, holding a whole outfit for Mimi.

Now, Tai understood. Mimi has asked the maid to get her these things. She was planning on leaving.

"Thank you, Nekka." she smiled at her and headed to the bathroom, closing it.

Nekka froze at the door.

"Do you need anything else, sir?" she wondered politely.

"That'll be it, thanks." I replied.

She bowed and closed the door on her way out.

Tai walked over to the bathroom door and turned the knob but it was locked. He gave one knock. No reply.

"Mimi." he called. "Open the door."

He, of course, had a spare key himself, but he didn't want to invade her privacy.

"I'm dressing," she retorted, harshly.

"I'll wait, then." he leaned on the doorframe.

Inside, Mimi was already dressed in Nekka's clothes. She had promised to return the clothes the following day, now she was thinking of a way to get out of the hotel...

She couldn't jump out the little window, she was stories high.

If she just walked out, Tai would see. Augh.

After minutes of thinking, she just decided to just plainly let herself out. Once she stepped out, though, Tai blocked her way. And the first words that came out his mouth froze her in place. He had his head bent down, as if in shame, and his voice was low.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Mimi wasn't ready for what came next.

Tai took a step forward, and wrapped his arms around her, closing the little space between their bodies. He took advantage of the moment and whispered in her ear.

"I was stupid. Forgive me. I let my anger get the best of me." he gave one big squeeze and touched his cheek against her cherry-smelling hair.

She pushed him away gently, taking a few steps back, but Tai followed her and took her hand in his. He kissed it once, twice. And kept his eyes on hers.

"You're still mad at me, I know. And I'm completely okay with that. I just want you to know how sorry I am, though. I didn't mean for all this to happen. I didn't want you to walk around, lost."

_I don't want to believe his lies. He's just trying to get on my good side._ Mimi didn't let her gaurd down for one second, she kept a stern look on him the whole time. But when his lips touched the back of her palm, her insides softened.

She thought.

"I guess I'm sorry." she whispered back. "If I had thought things through and just stayed in the car, mad, then I wouldn't have had you looking for me."

She didn't want to apologize, really. She just didn't want to argue with Tai any longer. It was getting tiresome.

Tai smiled at this. "So let's just forgive each other and forget, okay? But before we do, I'm sorry for what I said. I was out of line. I was just... worried about you. I know you like Matt and-"

"I don't," Tai could sense the sincerity in her voice. He repeated her words over and over in his head. She wasn't lying.

"I know that now," he squeezed her hand, still holding it. "I don't know why I even said all those things."

_Should I tell her now? WAS THIS THE TIME TO? _Oh my god.

He took a deep breath. "I was jealous."

Mimi's eyes widened. To clear things up she asked, "Of what?"

"Of Matt. "

A disappointed Mimi misunderstood things. Of course, he would be. He still likes Sora.

"I see," she said.

"But not in the way you're thinking. I'm jealous because... Even when he doesn't treat you like how you should be... He has your heart. That's what I want that he has, Mimi."

Mimi's heart sank.

"I like you," he admitted more to himself than to her. "You're not the same Mimi that-"

He stopped, mid-sentence, noticing her tears again. "Stop crying, Mimi." he took her face in his hands. "I don't want you to cry, _stop_."

She gathered herself and sniffed. "I'm so sorry..." Mimi gave him a tight, sincere hug, sobbing into him.

Tai could tell she wasn't apologizing for the event earlier. But was apologizing for something else... Hearing those words crushed him.

She didn't feel the same way...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that took a while to type out. xD Reviews are highly appreciated. :]<strong>


	6. Am I right? Or am I right?

**I feel like writing a lot this weekend. :] So yeth! Here's another chapter. And thanks for the reviews everyone. If you have any ideas for this story, feel free to message me, haha. Oh, and I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Tai didn't want to let her go. Even if this was the situation. Having Mimi with him was good enough. Spending time with her was enough. Seeing her happy.<p>

Mimi sighed out of the hug, still crying. "I'm over Matt. Those feelings are stuck back in my younger years."

Tai smiled at her, hiding his sadness once again. "I know, Meems."

"But," she sniffed, "there's this other guy."

He looked at her, not believing her words_. Didn't she just tell me she didn't feel the same way? Augh, holy fuck, mixed signals, mixed signals! _He was still holding her hand, but now, only their pinkies were intertwined. _Is it possible you like me to, Mimi? _His mind was screaming all sorts of questions. To which he didn't have the answers to.

"What about this other guy?" he finally said.

"He's..." she cleared her throat. "I kinda like him."

_Kinda. That was good, I guess. _His grin grew bigger.

"Why kinda?" he persisted.

Mimi, amazingly, didn't think much of all the questions.

"He likes another girl, and I feel like I don't have a chance with him sometimes. I can't compete with the girl he likes." she had now controlled her sobbing.

_Okay. Now I honestly believe she likes me. I used to like Sora. And I _know,_ she must think I still like Sora _kinda. _Am I right? Or am I right? I just know-_

Stomach growl. Awkward.

"Okay, okay, enough." Tai straightened up from leaning on the door frame, laughing a bit. "That's enough drama for one night, kay, Meems? You're hungry."

Mimi, seeming to want to cry even more out of embarrassment, hid her red, blushing face.

"I'll take you out to dinner. Like Davis planned." Tai gestured a hand out the door.

Nodding, Mimi walked to the elevators with him. He had his arm across one shoulder, but had his hand on top of her head. Yes, he was tall enough to do that.

Mimi pressed the down button. She stared at the reflection from the elevator doors. Matt was doing the same thing.

_Augh, gross. My eyes. _She rubbed her left one, pretending there was dust in it. They were puffed up from crying so much that night. _I look like crap. _

"You look fine." Tai chuckled, as if reading her thoughts. He pressed face into her, and Mimi swore she felt his lips against the top of her head.

Or maybe she just imagined that part.

"Easy for you to say." Mimi replied, then noticing his clothes. They were just plaid shorts and a simple gray shirt. House clothes. The kind you'd be embarrassed to be seen in. She didn't feel so bad now, since they would both walk out looking ridiculous.

She laughed in her head at this. Once they got in lobby, the two of them noticed that it was past 12:30am together. No one cared. Tai asked the doorman for his keys, but Mimi stopped him.

"Let's just walk." she asked kindly, more like in a puppy cute way so he would agree.

Giving in too quickly, Tai smiled, agreeing.

The two of them walked from the hotel to Kari's neighborhood. Instead of going to the restaurant they had planned, they went to Kari's house instead, knowing Kari wouldn't care if they just barged in.

Tai opened the door, having a spare key for emergencies. Mimi was glad to find Kari still awake. _Cough._ With T.K.'s company. T.K. was red when Mimi and Tai came in.

"We were just watching a movie." Kari explained, heading to the kitchen for looking for food.

"Heh, where's Davis? He said he would be with you guys," Mimi said in an accusing manner, lifting an eyebrow at T.K.

T.K. cleared his throat before answering, "He passed out a few hours earlier. I put him in the guest room."

Mimi plopped down on the couch next to him, smiling again. Tai was glad to see that on her face. "So, what have you and Kari been up to since he passed out?" she questioned, obviously having fun at teasing him.

"I told you, watching a movie."

"The couch is messy."

"Blame Davis for that."

"The lights were out."

"It's best that way." he replied, casually.

"For...?"

"Mimi!" T.K. sat up. "We didn't do anything, I swear!"

She laughed at his behavior. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I'll punch in your face if you ever de-virginize my little Kari."

"That's my line, Mimi!" Tai shouted from the kitchen.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Kari eyed Tai. "Nice choice of clothing, Tai...?" she grinned and looked at him and Mimi back and forth. He shrugged.

"What have _youuu_ two been doing?"

"Stuff."

Kari laughed, not surprised. "I see, alotta catching up, huh?"

"Not like that, you perverted little demon. Davis's plan to go out to dinner failed. Ken and Izzy didn't come. So it was just me and her. I flipped," he took a sip of coffee Kari had offered him, and continued his story. "She got mad. Ran off. I found her, soaked in rain, dried her, argued some more. Cried. And now we're here."

"Huh. You _cried_?" she asked, amazed.

"_HEY_. That was all her." he whispered, not wanting Mimi to hear.

Kari arched an eyebrow. "Interesting."

She left the kitchen to give Mimi her cup of tea and a sandwich. Tai followed, feeling lonely in the kitchen. Mimi had moved from the couch to the floor, giving Kari back her seat. Kari found her comfortable position. In T.K.'s arms.

"Get some, get some, _get some." _Mimi teased, mouthing the words to T.K.

Much to Kari and T.K.'s disappointment, though, Tai sat on another chair. He wanted to sit by Mimi, but he thought she needed some space from him. He's done enough for tonight. But staying away from her was hard. Nekka's clothes were little on her. If she moved a tiny bit, her top would rise a few centimeters up and show some skin. The small shorts she wore made it even more hard for him to concentrate on the movie. He slid onto the floor, pretending to reach for his coffee on the coffee table on which Mimi had propped her legs on. He had to concentrate really hard to not look there.

_Just get your coffee and go. _He made another attepmt to grab his coffee.

_Closer..._

_Closer..._

_Closerrrrr..._

Mimi stirred in her sleep and curled up into a ball.

_Damn she was so cute. So vulnerable in her sleep. _Ever so gently, Tai inched closer to her and looked down at her._ Ugh, fuck. I gotta thank Nekka for this later. Maybe just one kiss won't hurt anyone... SHIT, WHAT AM I THINKING? Crap, I'm just tired. I don't want to do this. On the cheek, maybe? I think its acceptable._

He leaned down, careful to brush his lips just gently against her cheek. She turned her head in her sleep, now, Tai's lips just a mere inch away from hers. For the first time, all courage had been drained out from him. He wanted to kiss her badly. But he knew it was wrong.

He did it anyways. Mimi's eyes fluttered open, shocked to find Tai's lips on hers. She froze again. Tai's eyes had been closed so he didn't know she was awake yet. Slowly, she closed her eyes as well, and kissed back. Tai didn't want to believe this, he enjoyed the moment and leaned in to deepen their kiss, soon turning it into a passiona-

_OW! _Tai regained consciousness and blinked the tired off his eyes. _This is officially the worst night of my life. Fights. Interrupted dreams. Nice. Just nice._ The dark room didn't help his eye sight. But he looked at where Mimi was supposed to be. He could see her figure move.

The movie had finished.

Mimi got up from the floor and looked at Kari and T.K. The two of them had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

_They're so cute together_, Mimi stretched, _Tai probably fell asleep too. _She heard the chair squeak and the sound of feet touched the floor. _Guess not._

She felt a tug at her blouse at the bottom. _What's he doing?_ She began to panic a little.

Then Mimi felt his voice against her ears again, "Relax," he whispered, careful to not wake his sister up. "Your shirt was all the way up to your..." he coughed.

Mimi looked down and blushed! He was right, her shirt had inched its way up and had stopped at the bottom of her bra.

"Oh, uhm. Thanks." she replied, removing his hands away from her.

Mimi was quick to leave the living room and found her way into the kitchen, putting her plate and glass away in the sink. She sighed._ Shit, shit, shit. Curse these hormones._

Tai went into the kitchen right as she was about to turn around. He leaned on the counter, waiting for her. When Mimi noticed, she asked, "What?"

"Nothing," he said, "Just wondering where you're gonna go after this."

Mimi looked at the time. It was 3 in the morning. She hadn't thought about this. "I don't know,"

Tai grinnned, seeming to know she was gonna say that. "Kari's room's open. She won't mind if we use it for the ni-"

"_We_?" she repeated, curtly.

He just looked at her eyes for a few seconds before answering, "Yeah,"

"I think I'd rather sleep on the floor, thanks." she didn't say this in a mean way, just in a suggestive way.

"If you're sure."

"Yeah," she gave him a short smile and went back to the living room.

Tai headed upstairs and opened Kari's room. He fixed the bed and straightened the pillows, quickly, and ran down, taking the stairs in threes. By the time he got to the living room, Mimi was already on the floor. She had used his jacket as a blanket. He picked her up and shushed her, as she was about to talk. She obeyed his little order and kept quiet until he layed her down on the bed.

"Where're you sleeping?" she asked, but Tai didn't want to answer. If he did, she would have argued.

Mimi was left in the room. In the dark room. She was left in there to stare at the clock that read in bright red numbers: 3:47am.

Tai went back into Kari's room at 3:59am, and Mimi felt the other side of the bed sink down to Tai's weight. Mimi sat up, removing the blanket over her. She gave him a look. He ignored it.

Mimi poked his back with her foot. "What do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

"Trying to go to sleep. You should try it."

"No, I mean!" she groaned, and was ready to stand up, not liking his idea at all. Secretly, that was a lie, of course. :]

But before she could leave the bed, Tai reached out and grabbed her. Unfortunately, he had grabbed her blouse, so she was forcefully pulled back down. She expected his arms to circle her, but they didn't. Tai turned his back to her and moved to the other side of the bed.

"Just go to sleep," he ordered, sounding a little demanding.

Mimi sighed and layed her head on the pillow, looking at the back of his head.

_I swear, you have mood swings more than I do! And I don't even PMS like that!_

Eventually, she calmed her thoughts and fell to the sweet, sweet, sound of sleep. The two of them, away from each other as possible, stayed that way all morning.

It was 8:30am when Tai woke up. He was still tired, but he wanted to get up early before any of the others did. He ignored the sleeping girl next to him and headed down stairs. He made breakfast! Well, the only things he knew how to make. Eggs and bacon. (Plus rice,)

Mimi was the second one to wake up. She headed for the bathroom first and splashed her face with cold water. Her pores were tingling, soon she dried them.

"I never knew you knew how to cook," she commented to him.

"Well, there's a lot of things you don't know about me." he winked, smiling.

"I bet," she took a seat at the counter.

Tai's shirt was thin. It showed his muscles as he moved his arms around. She liked that.

"Am I that attractive that you have to stare at me in a hungry way?" he teased, observing her.

He sat down across from her.

"I wasn't," she lied. "Plus, I _am_ hungry. Not for _you_, for food."

"You're a bad liar,"

"I know," they both laughed, at the fact that she practically admitted that she was staring at him.

They had breakfast together, discussing old memories...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how was it? Haha. I have no life so I have alot of free time to write, sometimes. Review? Yes? :D<strong>


	7. I Don't Care

**Heyy-lo again! Here is thee seventh chapter. Danielle does not own Digimon. Let's start the chapter. :]**

* * *

><p>Tai had been washing the dishes when Kari and T.K. finally woke up.<p>

"What the heck," Kari yawned, "Tai? What're you..." she finally noticed the food on the table. "Whoaaa! Mimi didn't have to go and make this!"

"Dumbass, _I_ made this." Tai sweatdropped.

"Figures. The eggs are a little burned."

Kari and T.K. laughed, and from upstairs, the three of them could hear that Davis was awake.

"Meeeeeeems!" he yelled, "Fancy meeting _you_ here!"

"Davis, get o-DAVIS!"

"Heh, you smell niiice, Mimi," Davis slurred.

"Yeah, it's called showering. You should try it sometime."

"HAHAHAHA," Davis's laugh rang through the house.

T.K. shook his head, "That guy needs to hang out somewhere else, like Yolei's or something..."

Kari shrugged, taking a bite. "Yeah, well. You know how Ken's always over at her place."

Tai looked at her, interested. "What?"

"Yeah, people say the two of them are dating or something, but no one's really heard anything from the two of them directly, so no one knows." Kari explained. She noticed Tai's surprised expression. "You wouldn't know. You're always in your office, always busy." she lowered her fork. "You never even spend time with me anymore..."

Tai, actually listening to his little sister, felt a bit guilty. "I'm sorry."

Kari, dismissing her sadness, laughed a little, "It's okay, Tai. I know we're not little kids anymore."

Mimi entered the kitchen, Davis hanging from the back of her.

"God, Davis, GET OFF!" she kicked him away but he stayed to her, giggling.

Rolling his eyes, Tai took hold of Davis and ripped him away from Mimi.

"Thanks," Mimi said, then said her good mornings to Kari and T.K.

At around 9:30am, Mimi and Kari stood at the front door.

"I guess I'll see you later, Mimi." Kari smiled, "You should come spend the night again. Like a girl's night!"

Mimi laughed, feeling like a 10 year old again. "Of course!" she hugged Kari. "Bye, Kari."

"Bye,"

Not even a minute after Mimi started walking down the street, a blue car stopped by her. The window closest to her rolled down.

It was Tai. -_-

"Hey, need a ride?" he leaned over and opened the door for her.

"Y'know, I'm kinda sick of you right now. You're everywhere." Mimi giggled, getting in anyways. "But I'm glad about that,"

"Of course you are. Where you heading?"

"My apartment, you conceeded man."

He laughed and started driving towards there.

"Funny how you know where I'm staying." Mimi looked at him, arching a brow. "You stalker."

Tai turned around the corner. "I gotta thank Izzy for that."

He reached her apartment, and parked in the front. Mimi looked at him and smiled. "Thanks, thanks. Now get to work. You're gonna be late." she grinned.

"Noooooo,"

"Yeeeeees," she replied, opening the door.

"I took the day off, I was thinking maybe you wanted to...? Hang out?"

Mimi felt bad_. Why did he do that? _"Mmm, no thanks. Sora and I planned on shopping today,"

"You sure you won't need me? To hold shopping bags for you, you know?"

Mimi closed the door and bent down to look inside the window. "I'll think about it."

"You do that, " he winked,

"Haha, bye Taichi." she stuck her tongue out.

"What, no kiss?"

"Nope," Mimi replied, popping at the P. "Maybe later."

"I'll be holding that against you!"

She waved to him and opened her apartment door, happy she always kept her key under the mat.

"You gotta stop putting your key under there! People can sneak in!" Tai yelled from his car.

Not even turning around to look at him, Mimi yelled back, "Go awaaay, Tai!"

_That guy hasn't changed that much, has he? Except, back then, he pestered Sora instead of me._

She heard his car start and she smiled in her head. Mimi paused as she took her shoes off.

There was another pair of shoes at the door.

They weren't hers... But she knew who they belonged to. Her heart pounded against her ears as she entered her apartment. _No, no, it can't be him_. _Maybe the landlord's in here and has the same sho... _Her mind trailed off as she saw him sitting on her couch.

He smiled at her.

_No._

_No._

"Mimi," he whispered, standing up, his arms wide open to her.

_Mimi, don't. Stop. STOP._

Her mind shouted at her, but her feet continued to walk towards him. A moment later, she was in his arms, tears pouring from her eyes. His smell lingered around her. She had promised herself she would never go anywhere near him ever again. But here she was. Crying in his arms. He hugged her back, and lightly pushed her back so he could kiss her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck and got on her tippy-toes, and ran her fingers through his blonde locks. He leaned and circled his arms around her waist, as he was about to press his lips hard against hers. He tasted like mint and coffee.

She pulled away to murmur his name,

"Michael,"

...

Tai, already halfway down the street, hummed a merry tune that always popped in his head. He honestly thought he and Mimi were okay now. Even if Mimi wasn't into him, he had managed to think out a plan to get her to fall for him. With the help of his buddies, of course. Him and Izzy had planned to meet at the park to discuss ideas for him and Mimi to spend time alone.

But something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. It was her purse. He smiled to himself.

_I forgot she left it here when she ran off. _It was a black little rectangular purse with a long, skinny strap. He touched it and placed it on his lap. It even smelled like her.

_Might as well give it to her now._

He drove back to her apartment.

He fixed his hair, checked the mirror 2 or 3 times, grabbed the purse and got out. He approached her door and turned the knob, happy at the fact that she hadn't locked her door.

The lights were still off.

_Is she even in here?_

"Mi..."

He felt his heart completely stop for a few beats. Her back was to him. His mind went blank as he stood there. He cursed to himself and turned back. He didn't bother closing the door, knowing it would make noise. He got inside his car and banged his head against the steering wheel.

_God, I'm stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. _HE _was the guy she was talking about. Not me. Stupid. How could I forget that she and him had been dating. Fuck. Fuck everything._

He took out his phone and dialed Izzy's number.

Izzy picked up on the third ring. "Tai?"

Tai took a few seconds to say anything, knowing his voice would crack or something. Finally, giving up, he spoke, "I need you to give her something. I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay, man." Izzy paused. "Is something wrong?"

Tears fell.

Tai didn't answer and just hung up. He hadn't cried for anyone in a while. He thought all his tears had dried up when he found out Matt and Sora were together. He closed his eyes and just sat there.

_Screw love. It's just bullshit._

He drove to his building and grabbed her purse, and shoved his other hand in his pocket. The doorman opened the door for him, and unlike always, he didn't thank him. He lowered his head even lower as he got inside the elevator. The reflection image of him in the walls was much more worse than he imagined.

_Who fucking cares. _He exited the elevator in a worse mood than he already was in earlier. He let out another loud sigh for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day. The other workers around him quickly noted that he was back to his old, dull, easily annoyed self. They stayed back.

Tai approached Izzy's desk and looked at him, expressionless.

"Tai, Ayako's looking for you," Izzy smiled, not noticing his friend entirely yet.

"I don't give a fuck," Tai replied, not harshly.

Izzy looked up, bothered. "Hey, man, what's the matter?"

Without another word, he stepped into his office and closed the door.

_God's testing me... _He slowly shook his head. _Or am I just kidding myself ..._

Izzy came in, without knocking.

"Mimi's on the phone," he informed him,

"What's she want?"

"She wants to know if you want to come along with her and Sora."

"No." he tried to sound firm.

Izzy turned his attention back to the phone and started talking. Tai leaned back, staring up at the ceiling, tracing the designs with his eyes.

Mimi. Last night. His mind revved back to last night.

Thinking about it put an ache in his heart.

"Tai, she wants to know why." Izzy added.

"I'm busy,"

"He's busy, Mimi, I'm sorry." Izzy went quiet. "Yeah, ' course I'll tell him. 'Kay, see you later."

Izzy didn't want to wonder what the problem was. He could guess what.

"She told me to tell you hi." he asserted, when Tai gave him a questioning look. "She really wanted to talk to you, Tai."

"I don't care," he glared at him, angered by the thought of Mimi, "Give the purse back to her and get back to work, Izzy..."

He nodded, registering the directions in his brain. "Oh, and Tai, Matt wanted to discuss the plans for his wedding with us. Tonight. His house, 7 o'clock,"

Tai just shooed him away.

_Ugh. Matt again. Can this day get worse or what?_

His doors clicked open, and a strawberry blond lady in a business suit stepped in, carrying a clipboard. Tai rolled his eyes, instinctively.

"What do you want, Ayako?" he groaned.

She slipped the clipboard onto his table and kissed him on the cheek. It was probably meant to seduce him, but it hadn't worked.

"You bailed on me last night," she smiled at him, her face inches away from his.

He lightly pushed her off him, trying to not let his anger out on her. She somehow managed to sit on his lap and trail kisses from his cheek, and down his neck.

"Ayako, stop..."

She didn't listen, instead her lips found his.

Tai gave in. He didn't want to. But he did. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

This wasn't anything serious. It was just pure lust. Not love. He understood that. But he still went along with it.

Soon, he was back against his chair and she was on top, kissing him ferociously. He wondered if Mimi would ever kiss him like that.

His cell phone rang. His eyes snapped open and he carefully put Ayako on the ground. He answered it.

"Mimi?" he wiped his lips.

"Hey, you!" her voice seemed happy. _Huh. She _would _be. _"Izzy said you were busy. But not busy enough to answer your phone! What're you doing? You said you'd come with Sora and I."

_God. She doesn't even know how hurt I am right now..._

"I'm at a meeting." he replied, curtly, showing no emotion in his voice.

"Oh," Mimi mused, looking at Michael... "Maybe some other time, then?" she suggested.

She sensed something was up from Tai's voice.

"I'm busy, I'll call you later." Tai said, glancing at Ayako. She had gotten up, grabbed her clipboard, and headed for the door.

Tai hung up and followed, leaving Mimi. She gaped at what he had done.

"... He hung up on me." Mimi stated, frowning.

Michael pulled her next to him and kissed her head. "He probably had to do something. Don't mind it. I'm sure he meant well."

Mimi looked to the side and hmphed.

Meanwhile back at the building, Tai grabbed Ayako's wrist, stopping her.

"Wait, he said, not knowing what he was doing, "Stay with me for a while."

He didn't know what he was doing! He normally ignored girls like her. But he just needed _someone._ Anyone, really.

"I was planning on to, anyways," she mentioned before leading him to the elevator.

They headed for Tai's hotel and went up to his room.

Quickly disposing of her clothing, Tai attacked her, kissing her everywhere.

_Mimi..._

That whole time it was Mimi floating through his mind. He wanted _her._ Not Ayako. But there was nothing he could do. He whispered her name against Ayako's lips. Startled, Ayako pulled back.

"... _Mimi?_" she got up from him, "Who's _she?_"

Snapping back into reality, Tai opened his eyes. _What the fuck am I doing? Oh my god. Why the hell would I even go this low just to have sex? More importantly, what am I doing to Ayako? I'm just hurting her. Getting her hopes up. Shit._

He had a massive headache now. "Not now, Ayako." he barked at her, lifting the blanket higher, suddenly aware of his nakedness. And hers.

Thankfully, Ayako didn't mind. She obeyed him and just sat there, dressing.

_God, I'm stupid._

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! :) So half way through his chapter, I got bored. :3 So my friend, Emiry, wrote half of the things on this chapter. Review? If it's bad, you can tell me. :]<strong>


	8. What's Wrong With You?

**Hi! :) I'm just gonna start off now. I own nothing. **

* * *

><p>Mimi got up from the couch right after Sora had called her for help in the kitchen. They were in Matt's house, 6:50pm, expecting Izzy and Tai to arrive anytime soon now. Sora and Mimi heard a laugh from the living room and then the door bell. Mimi quickly wiped her hands on a cloth,<p>

"I'll get it, Sora," she sang, running to the door.

It was Tai and Izzy. Mimi smiled at the both of them, "Hey guys,"

"Hey Meems," Izzy smiled back and brushed past her, heading to the living room to join Matt.

"Is it them, Mimi?" Sora yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah," Mimi yelled back, not taking her eyes off from Tai.

"Okay,"

Tai kept his expressionless face on. He just stared past her. She sensed the uncomfortable atmosphere Tai was giving off.

Mimi raised an eyebrow at Tai, grinning. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

Changing the subject, she pointed a finger at his chest, "What's wrong with you? You promised and you bailed. That's not nice," she smiled.

"Who said I was nice?" he walked around her.

"HEY," Mimi grabbed him by the back of the shirt. "What's up with you?"

"What're you talking about?" he demanded, turning to her.

"YOU," Mimi threw her hands in the air in exasperation. She pulled him out the door and closed it, now they were outside. "First, you're really nice to me, then you're all mad, you apologize and..." she paused, thinking about last night. "Now, you're pissed at me again."

"Who said I was pissed? I'm not." he lied.

Mimi scowled at him, inching closer, "Why are you acting like this? Did I do something?"

"No,"

"Tai, tell me,"

"I have nothing to tell you, I don't know what you're getting at," he pushed her off a little, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to be in there."

He opened the door and stepped inside.

Mimi stayed out there, staring at his back as he walked away. He confused her so much. After a few minutes, she went back in and helped Sora quietly prepare the table for the guys.

"Mimi, what's wrong?" Sora asked, after they were done.

Mimi looked at her. "I'll tell you later,"

Sora smiled at her clearly troubled friend. "Okay,"

Soon, the two girls joined the guys in the living room. "So, what're you guys talking about?" Sora questioned playfully, knowing fully well what they've been talking about.

Matt wrapped his arms around her. "Nothing," Sora giggled.

"You two are cute," Izzy smirked.

Mimi second that thought in her head. _They did. _She felt happy for her best friend and old crush. Tai glanced at her.

_She was smiling. She really is over him..._

The door bell rang again.

"That's must be Joe!" Sora got up and she was right.

Joe had grown out his hair, but other than that he hadn't changed one bit. Mimi ran to hug him.

"Mimi!" Joe was surprised. "I didn't know you were here! Oh god," he hugged her back, picking her up slightly off the ground.

"You're no longer a pink-head, huh?"

"Nope,"

Mimi talked to Joe the whole night, avoiding Tai. It was nice to have Joe's company again. He was actually good to talk to now. Which is why Mimi felt a little disappointed when he mentioned he had a girlfriend. She was also highly aware that Tai was still mad at her, even though he denied it. Joe was a good distraction.

Tai kept quiet the entire night, only talking when he was spoken to. Other than that, he was quiet.

...

They ended the night with hugs and byes, and they departed. Mimi and Tai were the last ones to leave the house.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride, Mimi? It's pretty late out." Sora reasoned.

"No, it's fine." Mimi smiled, "I think I could use the fresh air."

"If you're sure. I mean, Matt or I could drive y-"

"I'm sure,"

Sora looked at her for a while then nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

They hugged. Mimi started down the corner of the street, to her apartment.

At around that time, Tai had said bye to Matt and exited the house. He noticed her.

Of course he'd notice her. Her white scale faux leather jacket stood out in the darkness.

_Huh. She's probably walking to meet up with Michael somewhere. _

He unlocked his car and got in. Starting the ignition, he noticed her purse. He, or Izzy, still haven't returned it to her.

_Oh well. She can ask for it herself._

He drove out of the driveway and slowly drove towards her. Then he stopped. He felt bad. She was left alone to walk. By herself. Despite the anger he felt towards her, he still cared. He stopped beside her and lowered down the window. But she continued on walking, ignoring him. He grimaced.

"Mimi," he called.

She turned around, "Oh, I'm sorry." Sarcasm. "Are you talking to me again? I hadn't noticed. What, tomorrow are you gonna start hating me? Oh, fine."

He put the car on park, got out, and leaned against his car. He stared at her, then motioned her to get in the car. Wanting to talk to him more, she got inside. But sat in the back. Tai got in the driver's seat, and wrapped his fingers around the wheel until his knuckles turned white. "You don't even know why-"

"How am I supposed to?" she interrupted.

"I would think it'd be perceivable to anyone." Their voices grew louder and louder. Tai looked away and rubbed his temples.

"To me, it's not. Tell me why now. If you're angry with me, I at least have the right to know why." she insisted.

"Mimi," his said, voice annoyed.

"Tai, how hard is it to-"

He crashed his fist with the seat next to him in the front, and Mimi flinched. "It's Michael, okay?"

Mimi ruminated. "What about him?" He didn't respond. "Are you jealous?"

"No... Maybe." he gathered himself. "You know my feelings for you and I saw you... with him."

"That's the reason why you're avoiding me?"

"No."

"Tai, that's nothing." Mimi focused on him. "Michael's just... a friend."

"That's not what I saw." he glowered at her. "You don't have to lie to me to save my feelings."

_I'm not. _Mimi gaped at him, deliberating in her head. _Michael. Tai. Michael. Tai._

"If that's not the reason why, then what?" she inquired.

"I don't want to like you." he admitted.

Mimi's heart stopped a beat.

"What?" her voice came in a whisper.

"I like you," he said, "But I don't want to. I see that you're clearly happy with him and I can't have you. Do you know how much that aggravates me?"

There was a long interlude of silence.

"I guess not." he said. "If loving you means getting hurt each day you spend time with him, then I don't want to love you."

_Love. He said love. In previous times, he'd always said "like" ..._

"Does it really have to ruin our friendship?" she hesitated.

Tai glimpsed at her through the rear-view mirror. "What's the point? If we stay friends, I'd just be hurting myself. I'll be smart and-"

"You're an idiot for letting _feelings_ get through between our friendship." Mimi's voice cracked.

Tears were falling now and Tai himself, felt as if he was on the edge of producing some of his own tears.

"Not really. I've gone through this before. If we distance ourselves from each other. Then, yeah. Our friendship wouldn't be affected at all. You've done it for 6 years."

Neither of them talked for a couple of minutes. Mimi broke down, trying to make it as quiet as possible.

Tai started the car and drove to her apartment. It was a quiet ride there. With the exception of light music from the radio, turned down the lowest volume, but still audible. He parked the car and opened the door for her. Mimi got out and exhaled.

He had her purse in his hand.

"You left this here the other night."

She took it from him, "Thanks." she breathed. Taking a step forward, she waited for him to say anything. But he never did until. So she took the chance to tell him.

_**-Flashback-**_

Mimi was the first to pull away from the kiss. Michael inched closer to give her another one, but she stuggled in his arms.

"Stop, stop. Michael."

"What's wrong?"

Mimi released herself from his grasp around her and felt bad for what she had done. She had broken down the barriers she had built for months in just mere seconds.

"We broke up. We can't do this anymore, it's not oka-"

"Well, that's why I came back." Michael hugged her. "I want _you _back, Mimi. I can honestly say I can't live without you, my life would be a living hell."

Those have been the words she's been dreaming to hear in the first month of their break up. But things have changed. The words she's been dreaming about now were the words a certain boy had said to her.

_"I like you,"_

But that certain boy had shared his feelings for her. And even though she hasn't admitted it to herself, she knew she still had feelings for her friend. She liked Tai. Again. Just like from her younger-younger years. Before she even developed feelings for Matt.

"I can't, Michael." Mimi whispered, voice shaking.

Michael dropped his arms and lifted her chin to look at her.

"Why not?"

"I don't feel the same way anymore."

"Has someone else replaced me?"

Mimi nodded, not sure really.

Michael, disappointed, gave her a small simper. "I'm not giving up, Mimi. I'll win you back,"

"I'm not a prize to be won over." Mimi furrowed her eyebrows.

"I know. You're way more than that." He gave her a sad smile. "You were once my angel. I lost you. And I realize know what I practically threw away my whole world."

Mimi silenced herself. _Oh wow._

Michael leaned into her and Mimi readied herself for another kiss. But before their lips could touch, Michael smiled.

"This might be our last one."

Mimi nodded, "I know," and pecked him.

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"Michael and I are friends," she sighed. "Just friends."

Tai managed a smile. "You don't have to tell me that,"

"No, I do. Tai?"

"What?"

"I like you too."

Tai didn't believe her. Why would he. She was always too nice and she probably only felt pity for him. He mentally shook his head and glanced up at her.

"What was that?" he asked,

"Are you really making me repeat myself?" she retorted with a small smile.

"Yeah, well. I didn't hear you clearly."

Mimi sighed again and stepped towards him. "I like you,"

"Mimi, don't say it."

She peered at him.

"Prove it,"

_Prove it. How._

"Words can be easily broken." Tai stared at her with sad eyes.

And with that, Tai left. He looked at her one last time before he turned the corner.

She still stood at her door. Tears filling her big brown eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8's done. :D Woooooop! Omg. I felt like crying writing this chapter cuz I was listening to this really sad story. :'( It doesn't belong in this category since its Digimon, but it says I have to spread this video. :3 So here's the link. xD<strong>

.com/watch?v=lY7ChkI6c8A&feature=player_embedded#at=302**  
><strong>


	9. Prove It

**Chapter 9's here! :D Haha, so yeah. I'm really sorry if this story's getting boring. But thank you to the people that kept reading anyways. :D Review? So I know who you lovely people are. Or just message me hi, or something. You don't have to review. xD Oh, and I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Mimi repeated his words over and over again in her head. '<em>Prove it', Ugh, Tai! How?<em> She groaned and pace-planted onto her bed. Kicking everything, she screamed into her pillow and as if on cue, her cell phone rang. It was Yolei.

"Hey Mimi," Yolei chirped.

"Hey," she said, kind of lamely.

"Oh my goodness, what's wrong?" Yolei demanded.

"Tai! He's what's wrong!" Mimi put her phone on speaker and dropped in on her bed. "He's just so confusing! I finally tell him I like him and now he's-"

"YOU LIKE HIM?"

Fan-girl scream. (**A/N: **Oh, Yolei. ;D )

When she seemed to have calmed down, she breathed into the phone. "Oh dear, oh dear, and then?"

"He didn't say anything back, really. All he said was that I was probably taking pity on him and that if I really did like him back, I had to prove it to him. That's just it, too! I don't know _how!" _

Silence.

"Ask him out," Yolei suggested, plumping down on her bed. "You know, pretend like he's a new guy and you just met. Maybe, he'll like this idea and play along, you'll never know."

Mimi thought it over. "Maybe..."

"Oh hold on, Kari's calling. Let's have a phone-date; the three of us. Okay, be right back."

Mimi waited, and it sounded as if Yolei had hung up but seconds later Kari's voice was heard.

"Mimi? You there?" Kari wondered.

"I'm here," Mimi smiled, "Hi, Kari,"

"Oh wow, Yolei was right. You _do_ sound dreadful." Kari joked.

"Excuse me?" Mimi sat up. "It's all your brother's fault!" she laughed.

Kari pouted, "I think you two are being childish about this. _Tai,_ should just act like a normal person and ask you out, Mimi."

Kari had emphasized Tai's name. Meaning Tai was probably in the room. There was a sigh.

"Mimi?"

Oh. It was Tai.

Mimi stared at her phone.

"Yeah?" she finally replied.

"Kari's forcing me to do this..." he muttered, "But will you go out with me? It doesn't have to be a one-on-one thing. We could go with Yolei and Ken or something. Or Kari and T.K. You get what I mean..."

Mimi's eyes widened. _WOW THIS GUY CHANGES MOOD A LOT. He's a pregnant man-lady on his period, probably... _

"Uh," she bit her lip, "Sure."

" 'Kay, great." Tai dropped the phone.

It was silent for a while until Kari's phone rang from the other line, then Yolei's ear-splitting scream broke through.

"Holy balls, Yolei!" Mimi felt her heart. "I completely forgot you were still here,"

"! It was so adorable!"

"Yolei, Yolei, calm down. I was sitting right next to him when he asked her." Kari picked her phone up, rolled her eyes, and sighed.

"I know, I know, but oh my God! Mimi!" Yolei beamed,

"What?"

"I'LL BE AT YOUR PLACE IN A MINUTE!" And with that, Yolei hung up, leaving Mimi and Kari alone.

There was an awkward silence.

"Kari, what do you think she means by th-OH GOD!"

There was a loud knock, startling Mimi.

Kari laughed on the other line, "That's Yolei, probably. You better answer the door. I'll head right over."

"Okay,"

And Kari was right. It was Yolei at the door. She stood there, leaning against the door for support, panting.

"Oh my God, Yolei, what'd you do, run here?"

"Yeah... Practically," she replied between huffs. "Now, let's get you ready for your date."

Mimi let her in, "It's not really a date, you know. Kari forced him to ask me. He did it unwillingly."

"Still," Yolei dropped her bags, "Magical things can always happen in this date of yours!"

"You didn't listen to a word I said, huh..." Mimi sweat-dropped.

"Nope," Yolei replied, popping the P. "Let's get started, shall we?"

Mimi shook her head, smiling and followed her friend into her room and sat down on the chair Yolei had gotten out. She opened up her first bag and took out a make-up kit.

Mimi stared at it. "Yolei, I don't really trust you with make-"

"Hush!"

Obeying Yolei, Mimi shushed up the whole time Yolei worked on her. About half an hour later, Kari arrived and explored her closet, throwing out her decent looking clothes on her bed. Mimi groaned in a little annoyance.

"Girls, do you really think all this is neccessary?"

"Yes!" they both said in unison.

Mimi sank back down in defeat.

...

Half an hour later, Mimi walked out of her room, wearing a mini cocktail dress with laces at the bottom. Kari threw her black purse at her and quickly walked to the kitchen shouting, "He's coming, his car just came up the driveway! Look innocent, like we aren't here!"

Mimi rolled her eyes and sighed at Kari and Yolei.

_Wow, they're more excited about this than I am..._

And within a few seconds, the door bell rang. She felt her heart drop as she examined him. His cute tie. Tux. _Wow. He actually dressed up. _She mentally slapped herself. _Hmph. Kari most likely _made _him wear that._

But she still couldn't help but think how cute he looked that night.

"Yes, you look wonderful tonight," he said with a sly smile.

Mimi laughed, "That's from a song, you stupid."

"Yeah, I know." he stepped inside and smiled brightly at her.

Mimi arched an eyebrow at him.

"You seem happy again," she noted.

"Well, I am,"

She couldn't help but just smile at him. They both exited the apartment and headed towards his car that was parked in the driveway. He opened the door for her, but before she got in, she paused in front of him.

"I'll prove it to you," she said, barely heard.

"What was that?" he replied, glancing at her, smiling.

"I'll show you that I really like you, Tai. I'm not kidding. I never was. It may have taken me a while to realize it, but I really do like you." Mimi looked down, embarrassed at how he might react.

But he didn't do anything. He just stood there. No movement whatsoever.

Finally, he motioned for her to get in the car, she did. He closed the door after her and walked around to driver's side. Once he had sat down, he looked at her, long.

_Is she really serious about liking me? Or maybe... Oh my God, I don't know anymore. But Mimi never lies about these kinds of things... She's always so forward with things. So straight to the-_

"Tai?"

He blinked out of his train of thought and sighed.

"Just let me show you. I'm not lying, I swear. You don't have to believe me right now, but please. Just give me a chance." Mimi pleaded in her seat.

Tai started the car, "Okay, okay. Just put your seatbelt on,"

She did so.

As he drove to his hotel, along the way, his phone rang.

"Oh crap," he muttered, letting one hand off the steering wheel as he reached into his pocket, and grabbed his phone but it slipped onto the car floor.

"I got it," Mimi offered. She bent down and retrieved his phone and pressed the answer button.

She didn't realize she had pressed the speaker button as well.

"Oh," she stammered.

"It's fine," Tai said, and talked to the other person on the line. "Hello? What is it?"

"Tai and Mimi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

It was obvious that it was Davis. Drunk. Maybe.

"First comes love, then comes marriage.

Then comes an abrupt, tragic miscarriage.

Then comes blame, then comes despair. Two hearts damaged beyond repair.

Tai leaves Mimi, and takes the tree.

D-I-V-O-R-C-E."

Then he hung up. Mimi and Tai stared at each other. Having the same thoughts going through their heads. But just laughed in the end.

He shook his head and took the phone from her as they neared his hotel.

"What're we doing here?"

"The date's gonna be in my room."

_Was he blushing?_

"Not to get you the wrong ideas or anything, but the chef said he was willing to prepare something really good. For us."

Mimi wasn't listening to half of the things he had just said. But she could only hear the words, date and us.

They got out and walked to the hotel. The doorman held the doors open and Mimi could faintly smell the good taste of food from her right side. She sighed happily at the smell, and started walking towards the restaurant in the hotel, but Tai lightly grabbed her by the waist and steered her towards the elevator.

Mimi must've had a questioning expression on her face.

"They sent some people to prepare the dinner for us upstairs." he explained.

_Wow. This was just so going smoothly. Was this even real? _

Tai pressed the 5th floor button and waited with Mimi for the doors to open again, revealing the door to his room.

Mimi felt a little uncomfortable. The last time she was in that room, she had been crying...

"Oh! Where's Nekka? I have her clothes in my bag." she dug through her bag and pulled out the neatly folded outfit.

Tai opened the door and took the clothes from her and layed it on the small table to his left.

"She'll be here later."

"Oh, that's good."

He turned the lights on and smiled at her, feeling a little awkward. They filled the empty awkwardness by watching a movie. But soon after they started it, there was a knock on the door and the food had arrived!

Delighted by all the food, Mimi jumped up and helped them prepare the table, though the maids had kept telling her it was okay and that it was their job to do the preparing.

But Mimi insisted.

Tai watched her.

Later as it neared the end of the preparation, Nekka entered, carrying the main dish.

Mimi thanked her and gave her back the clothes, and all the excitement probably drained the energy out of her, she sat down at the table.

"Hey, I was supposed to be a gentleman and push that chair back for you." Tai said, taking the seat across from her.

Mimi smiled, shrugging. "Too late,"

They shared a short laugh.

Unlike normal dates, Mimi and Tai ate on the couch, finishing their movie. As the movie went on, Tai had managed to sneak his arm across her shoulders. Mimi gently leaned her head against him and watched the whole movie in total comfort.

Their night went on perfectly without any mistakes. And if there were any, Mimi and Tai had ignored it...

For once, Tai could admit that he actually felt Mimi's feelings towards him without any doubt.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of this chapter. ^ ^ Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, I completely forgot about this story so I finished it in one day. Plus my ... friend, was texting me while I was writing this so I couldn't concentrate that well. xD Anyways, byeee! :]<strong>


	10. Tai, Listen

**Hello, guise, waddap? Sorry for the misunderstanding in the previous chapter. :c I really need to rephrase my words more clearly. But yeah, I just meant that that was the end of **_**that**_** chapter. Not the whole story. ;D Chapter 10! Weeeee, xD I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna go, Tai," Mimi found her way to her jacket and hung it on her arm.<p>

Tai smiled at her and followed her out. "I'm taking you home, remember?" He locked his door and went to the elevator. "Besides, you have no ride."

Mimi pouted. "Oh. Forgot," she shook her head, lightly, smiling. "Silly me." Sarcasm. :]

The two headed down.

Mimi looked up at him. "Tai, listen..."

He listened, though avoided her eyes.

_Was she finally gonna admit she just felt sorry for him? Gaah, crap._

"I really had a great time." she said, smirking.

Tai had the courage to smile back and wrap his arm around her waist. "Well, I'm glad to hear that."

'Glad' was clearly an understatement. He was relieved.

The elevator doors opened up to the Lobby and they walked out to the parking lot. But as they neared the car, Tai felt good enough to kiss her! In fact, he did. Just kidding, before he could, he stopped himself.

She wasn't paying attention!

He unlocked his car and she got in the other side, running, so he didn't have to open the door for her.

"Mimi, you're so freaking short," he commented as he started the ignition.

"Weeell, ex-_cuse_ me!" she countered. "Not my fault I'm short."

"You're excused." he chuckled.

When he started the car towards her apartment, Mimi turned the radio up just so it was audible.

Just The Way You Are - Bruno Mars was playing.

It was at the chorus. The two of us didn't say a word and just listened to the soothing song. When it ended, Tai stopped at the red light and looked at her.

"You know... I think you're amazing just the way you are."

Mimi grinned at him, not sure if he was serious or not. She guessed not. But that thought faded when he leaned into her. His lips aiming for hers. Her heart pounded hard against her ears and nothing at that moment mattered to her. For a moment she just stared at him, thinking about all sorts of things _about _him.

She gave in and slanted toward him. She sighed into their kiss, enjoying it. Tai let his tongue flick against her lower lip for a split second.

But it was a short-lived kiss. The stoplight had turned green and the cars behind them had started blasting their horns.

Tai, frustrated a bit, rolled down his window a bit, sticking his head out a little.

"HONK IF YOU'RE HORNY," he vociferated.

Before the other drivers could respond, he drove off straight, laughing.

"You seem drunk," Mimi laughed along.

"Hey," his hand found hers and their fingers intertwined. "I'm not done with you yet."

This made her blush. And he smiled at his accomplishment. He parked his car in front of her apartment and followed her out.

"What?" Mimi asked, stopping as she reached the short stairs.

Tai shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "What. No goodnight kiss? I _did_ give you, and I quote, a great time, unquote..."

Mimi paused and pretended to think it over. Tai rolled his eyes. "Really? You have to thi-"

He was interrupted mid-sentence with her lips. She pressed them lightly against his at first and pulled back, a shy grin on her face. "Goodnight kiss? Check."

Tai smirked at her and bit his lower lip, focused on her. Only on her.

She ignored him and unlocked her door, but was startled when he wrapped his arms around her waist from the back and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"You really shouldn't tease me like this. You're just asking for trouble." he said darkly but seductively.

"Oh. Am I? I hadn't noticed," she laughed.

She wasn't so surprised when Tai nudged her cheek and trailed soft, tiny kisses down her neck. She giggled and stepped into her apartment, bringing Tai in with her. He closed the door behind him and returned his attention back to her. Pressing her up against the wall, he attacked her with long, aggresive, mouth-open kisses, while she returned them. He pinned her wrists to the wall with both hands as hers layed lightly against his chest.

All was going well until...

"Ahem..."

Someone cleared their throat.

The two froze in their positions and just stopped. They both turned their heads to the direction of the noise and found Kari and Yolei sitting on the couch, almost hidden in the layers of blankets they had out.

Mimi mentally slapped herself. How could she forget Kari and Yolei hadn't left her place yet? Shit. Mimi gradually inched away from him, as he casually scratched the back of his head. He joined the two girls on the couch.

"Yolei and I were just watching No Strings Attached... You guys seem like-"

"OH I THINK THAT'S ENOUGH KARI," Tai fake laughed to save the embarrassment.

Mimi emerged from the kitchen, with a glass of water for Tai.

He thanked her and couldn't help but grab her wrist and pull her down to sit on his lap.

"I see you two are clearly hitting it off," Kari side commented, "What happened? Did Tai-"

Yolei was the one to stop her this time. "Heh, heh, she means we'll be quiet now, the movie's back on."

The four of them found comfortable spots and stayed that way for the whole movie.

Tomorrow was a big day. Matt and Sora's wedding rehearsals.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter. My brain's not working properly... :c<strong>


	11. AHEM!

**Heyy, everyone! :D Here is Chapter 11. :)**

* * *

><p>Mimi woke up to the smell of burnt toast. She stretched, getting up from the couch. She had fallen asleep there along with Kari, Yolei, and Tai. But when she looked around, Tai was missing from the group. She avoided bumping into Kari or Yolei as she stood up, heading to the kitchen. Once there, she saw the reason of the smell.<p>

"You're up early," she smiled, "I see you made…" She cleared her throat. "Breakfast?"

Tai smiled back, "Surprised I can cook?" He raised a brow at her.

"No, I'm surprised you know what a frying pan is."

He scoffed, playfully. "Excuse me?" Putting the pan back down on the stove, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Think you can do better than me?"

"I know I can."

Failing to resist his desires, he bend his head down, and kissed her neck, earning a small giggle from the girl. He smiled into his kisses.

"AHEM!"

It was Kari again.

Rolling his eyes, Tai turned to face his sister. "Are you gonna keep doing that everytime?" He asked, annoyed.

"Are you gonna get a room anytime soon?" She replied with a grin.

Mimi laughed and easily slipped out of his grasp around her. Yolei spoke for the first time that morning.

"Any of you guys know what time we're trying on the dresses?"

"Mmm, I think I remember Sora saying it was at around 11." Kari took a seat on the island.

"Okay, good. I don't wanna eat too much. 'Cause! What if I eat too much and I won't fit my dress! Then that would just—"

Kari interrupted her. "I don't think there's a need to worry about food Yolei…" She eyed the breakfast Tai had prepared.

"Hey. I actually took time to make that for you." Tai reasoned. "You better eat."

"Psh! You just wanna look good in front of Mimi." Tai didn't bother disagreeing.

She was right anyways. :]

Tai looked over at Mimi. She gave him a smile.

The four of them arrived at Sora and Matt's house at 10:30. Kari and Yolei ran to the kitchen, looking for any sort of food.

"I'm glad you guys are early." Sora said, greeting by them at the door. "I need help, Meems." She was already in her dress. "Well? How do I look? Does it look okay? Or is it too—"

Mimi gawked at her. She really did look beautiful. The white fabric complimented her skin fairly well. "You look gorgeous, Sora." She finally uttered out. She meant it. "Tomorrow's gonna be go perfectly!"

"Where's Matt?" Tai said, ignoring their current Girl Moment.

"He's upstairs." Sora gestured towards the stairs. "Tell him not to come down here. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the wedding."

"Will do!" He shouted before disappraring up the stairs.

Mimi turned to face Sora. Sora had that _what-happened? _sort of grin on her face. Mimi pretended to be innocent.

"What?" Mimi walked towards the open door that had their dresses in.

"Don't you _'what' _me!" Sora followed, having trouble keeping a fast pace in her dress.

"What happened, Meems? I heard you two went on a date recently. I'm guessing it went great?"

Mimi laughed, sitting down on the bed with the dresses.

"Great would be an understatement!" Kari yelled from the kitchen.

"Ha! They came home and attacked each other!" Yolei added.

Sora's eyes watered with laughter. Mimi just blushed feriously, letting Sora have her time since it was her wedding week after all. Mimi rummaged through the dresses and found the one with her name on the plastic. She held it out before her and smiled. It was pretty cute. Going to the bathroom, she fit her dress perfectly and adjusted the straps. There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" She was fixing her hair at this time.

"Mimi, it's me…" She expected Tai. But it wasn't him.

She slowly opened the door and stared blankly at the man before her. He wore a black tux. His blonde curls were combed back and she fought the urge to smile at him.

"Michael…" She bit her lower lip, hoping Tai was no where near her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I am invited to this wedding." He replied.

"You are?" She asked, somewhat surprised.

Michael smiled at her. "Well, I am one of Matt's friends…" He told her.

Mimi grinned. _How could I even forget that? _

"Anyway…" Michael broke the silence first. "I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight?"

"Michael, we're just friends. I thought I told you that."

A sign of sorrow crossed his face. "I know. Maybe we could go out as friends, you know?" He sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "I just wanna spend some time with you again. I miss you."

_What was happening? One minute I'm sure I really like Taichi and the next, Michael comes along and all feelings are mixed. Oh crap. _

Mimi wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. "I miss you, too."

"So that's a yes to the date tonight?"

"No," Mimi pulled back.

"But we can just hang out at the party Davis is throwing later."

"Then it's a date." He smiled.

"No. Don't call it that." She laughed. " We're just hanging out."

"Of course." He grinned.

"Mimi?" It was a different voice. Mimi turned. Tai.

"Yeah?" She said, clearing her throat and taking a few steps back from Michael.

"Did I interrupt something?" Tai wrapped an arm around Mimi, rightfully claiming her as his. Michael eyed him, then his eyes fell on hers.

"Uh, no. I was just saying hi." And with that, he left.

"Looked like you two were about to start making out."

"In his dreams."

"Good,"

And so the wedding rehearsal began. And blah, blah, blah... :3

* * *

><p><strong>Until the next chapter! Bye guys! :] And I typed this up on my phone, so, I just ignored any grammar errors, so. Yeah, sorry about that! Bye again!<strong>


End file.
